


Darlin', don't be so shy.

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Adam is the best friend ever, Aidan and Richard are little shits, Aidan is kind of a slut, Cheating, Dean is Richard's personal driver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan dates Richard who is a rich writer but has a thing for his personal driver, Dean. And every time they have a date, Richard sends Dean to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust for the Driver

 

“So, what do you have to tell me about your new crush?”

Adam asked, lifting his tea cup to take a sip.

“Which one?”

Aidan replied, sprawled on their couch and turning to look at the other.

“I don't know, Aidan. Who's the last one you fucked?”

Adam rolled his eyes, Adain was one of a kind, really. To put it in simple words: a slut.

“Well, there's Richard...and Dean.”

The brit chocked on his tea and recovered a tissue to clean his lips while he coughed.

“....Excuse me? You are fucking Richard's driver? Aidan, what is wrong with you!? I though you and Richard worked well.”

Aidan laughed at his flatmate reaction, wiping his eyes from some small tears.

“Yeah, we do. It's just not enough. Plus, Dean fucks me hard and well and I like doing it in Richard's car.”

Adam waved his hand at him, sputtering a little bit of tea. In the end, he decided to let it be or he was going to choke for real.

“No need for details. But seriously, Aidan. You can't keep going like this, it's unhealty. Pick one.”

Aidan shook his head, smiling.

“Nope. They both satisfy me.”

The shorter male sighed and hoped that Richard or Dean weren't too much involved with Aidan, knowing his true self would have hurt them badly.

Aidan was a player and liked only to pleasure himself, not caring for the others's feelings.

 

~*~

 

“Good evening, Mr Turner.”

Dean greeted, opening the car door for him.

“Really, Dean? Just call me Aidan!”

The Irishman laughed, throwing his arms over the driver's neck and giving him a languid kiss.

“All right, _Aidan_. You know why I'm here, right? Mr Armitage asked me to escort you to the restaurant he picked for you this evening.”

Dean explained, before the Irishman seated himself in the car.

“Always the gentleman.”

Aidan rolled his eyes, Dean chuckled and stopped at a red light.

The Irishman pulled out his Ipod and started to listen to his music, lulled by the car's movement, he almost fell asleep.

Dean liked to watch Aidan from the rearviewer mirror, his small movements, the way his eyebrow furrowed when he thought and the way he pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

The Irishman fascinated him. He was the perfect specimen.

As if he felt his gaze, Aidan lifted his head and gave him a wicked smile, gesturing him to pull over.

“Aidan, we're almost here.”

The driver pointed out, cocking an eyebrow.

“I don't care. Pull over, Dean. You got me hard and you need to take your responsibilities. I _need_ you.”

Dean sighed, he was truly fucked, why did he started to fall for him?

The blond pulled over as Aidan requested and got in the back seats, attaching his mouth to the Irishman's.

If somebody passing by noticed the weird rocking from the black Audi, they wisely kept walking silently.

 


	2. High & Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean, you're such an idiot.”  
> The blond buried his head in his hands, groaning.  
> “Yes, of course he would pick the smoking hot writer over the driver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I wanted to thank everyone who left kudos, added this to their bookmarks or just read!  
> If you were wondering, the title was unshamedly stolen by the lyrics from Mirrors - PVRIS.  
> Give it a shot, it's a nice song...for me, at least XD

 

 

“Aidan, wait a sec.”

Dean brushed some of Aidan's locks back, trying to smooth them back to normality, the Irish chuckled at his attempts.

“You're fighting a lost battle, Deano.”

Dean smiled softly and tucked a strand behind his ear, before leaning and giving Aidan a soft, long kiss, hiding all his feeling in it.

_Please, don't go_ , it said.

_Chose me over him_ , it said.

_I might be falling in love with you_ , it said.

“What was that for?”

Aidan asked, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Dean's.

“For good luck, I suppose.”

The driver gave him a faint smile and the other shrugged.

“Whatever. Bye, Deano!”

The dark-haired male exited the car, trotting to his hot date.

“Dean, you're such an idiot.”

The blond buried his head in his hands, groaning.

“Yes, of course he would pick the smoking hot writer over the driver.”

Dean rolled his eyes and straightened up his suit, picked up his gloves and made his way to the nearest pub. Oh, if only he could get drunk.

 

~*~

 

 

“You're late.”

Richard stated, eyeing him from the menu.

“Yeah, sorry. There was a bit of traffic...”

Aidan excused himself and sat in front of the black haired writer.

“And...why are you in such state?”

Richard cocked an eyebrow, looking him from head to toe.

_Because I fucked with your driver like, two minutes ago, dickhead._ He thought.

“Like I said, there was a bit of congestion and since I was late I asked Dean to pull over. Ran straight here.”

“Babe, you didn't have to, you could have called me and I would have understood.”

_No, you wouldn't have. You would have yelled at me that I was wasting your precious time._

“No problem, Rich. So, shall we order?”

The writer nodded and they started looking through the menu and then ordered.

Half through the meal, Aidan was already annoyed by Richard's attitude.

_Oh, me, me, me. If only I could clone myself and marry me wouldn't that be wonderful, Aidan?_

The Irishman mocked him internally, drumming his fingers on the table while Richard kept praising his accomplishments.

“Aidan, are you listening?”

The writer asked and Aidan came back to reality.

“Yes, yes. Sorry. I just remembered I have to go pick Adam up from work! I'm so sorry, Richard!”

Aidan stumbled to get up and got his coat on.

“Wait, let me call Dean, at least you don't have to walk!”

The dark-haired male sighed internally, he wasn't going to win this one so he just nodded and in mere seconds he was in the Audi.

“Mr Armitage, aren't you coming?”

Asked a slightly disappointed Dean who had to give up on the little alcohol he could afford.

“No, I have something to attend to, you can go, Dean.”

Richard leaned in the back seats and gave Aidan a quick kiss.

“I'll call you.”

He promised, before disappearing into the restaurant.

 

 

~*~

 

“He's cheating on me with that Lee guy, isn't he?”

Aidan asked at the driver, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“So? You're cheating him with me.”

The blond tone was cold and Aidan shivered, Dean was always so kind and loving to him. Why was he acting that way?

“Can't argue on that, I guess.”

Aidan smiled despite Dean's coldness.

“Here we are.”

The Irish looked at his complex then at the driver. Didn't Richard told him to go to Adam's work?

“Don't look at me like that. I know when Adam works and it's not on Tuesday.”

Dean rolled his eyes and unlocked the door of the car.

“So you knew I was lying?”

Aidan asked and the driver scoffed.

“I'm not stupid. I noticed your relieved face when Richard left. I am a good observant. Now, get out.”

The Irishman looked at him with an hurt look and exited the car, watching the black Audi disappearing at the corner.

“What's his fucking problem!?”

 


	3. Entertain Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan finds he's not good as he thought at reading people.

“ _Come on, just tell them.”_

_Dean laughed and Aidan hid his face in his hands._

“ _Stop recording me!”_

_The Irishman's laugh was muffled by his hands._

“ _We're drunk and we won't remember tomorrow morning but I want you to say it. Look in the camera and tell them, Aidan.”_

_The dark-haired male groaned and looked directly at the camera._

“ _My name is Aidan Turner and I am a dirty slut.”_

_Aidan started giggling while he said it and then grabbed Dean's hand pushing him for a heated kiss._

“ _How was it?”_

_He asked to the Kiwi, stealing other kisses._

“ _You were perfect.”_

_The blond smiled in the kiss and the footage ended when Aidan started pushing up Dean's shirt._

 

 

~*~

 

Aidan groaned and threw his phone on his bed, every time he found one of Dean's videos on his phone he felt is heart ache.

The Kiwi liked making videos when they were drunk, feeling free to say anything and do anything.

And also he liked imagining he could own the world in those little stolen moments.

Why was it so hard to just tell Dean to fuck off?

Aidan crawled under the covers and clutched the phone to his chest and went through the gallery, why there was a folder? He didn't remember creating one.

There was a video. Dean's face on the miniature.

When did Dean made it?

 

~*~

 

“ _Hi.”_

_Dean blushed a bit and his hand went through his blond hair._

“ _Right now you are sleeping in..uh..my bed. And my head is killing me...seriously, how many drink did we have last night?”_

_He bit his bottom lip and looked on the floor, a deep shade of red on his cheek._

“ _Anyway, since I know you never go to your phone gallery because you are ashamed of the videos I make of you while drunk, and since I can't tell you face to face because I'm a coward...I'll record myself while I say it.”_

_Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he reopened them, a look of determination appeared on his face._

“ _Aidan Turner, you are the best bloke I ever had as a friend and I know this will kill our friendship and probably would get my fired, that's why I'm not telling you on person. But I, Dean Lance O' Gorman, am in love with you. I just wanted you to know because-”_

_The door on his back opened and Aidan saw himself, sleepy and hungover, rubbing his eyes and casting him a weird look._

“ _What are you doing? Come back to bed. I want a second round.”_

_Dean chuckled nervously and got up, giving a last look to the camera and then closing it._

 

~*~

The Irishman always bragged about how he was good at reading people's feeling, but now he felt ashamed.

Because he didn't catch all the hints that the Kiwi was throwing him.

How could he be so blind? Ignoring so easily Dean's deep love for him?

Aidan heard his phone collide on the floor while he made a ball of himself under the covers.

_Why me? Why it has to be so complicated?God, Aidan, stop being so selfish!_

The dark-haired male felt his cheeks wetting with hot tears, falling on his pillow while he started sobbing.

_Why do I feel so alone? Why my is heart aching?_

The Irishman couldn't find the answers, just a lot more of questions in his little, lonely bedroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D Thanks for being still here, I really appreciate it! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit sad, I think my mood affected it a bit ^^"


	4. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know I was a dick but I thought Dean understood that it was just sex...or that I have the habit of cheating on my boyfriends.”  
> Adam sighed, rolling his eyes.  
> “It's not a question of understanding, when you fall in love you can't stop it. And you would know it if you ever got involved with someone for real.”

“He loves me.”

Adam looked from his book at his flatmate's words.

“What?”

Adam cocked an eyebrow, closing the book and resting it on his lap.

“Dean. I think he loves me.”

Aidan was meekly laid on the couch, a sad expression adorning his beautiful features. Actually, after seeing the video, he _knew_ it for sure.

The smaller man frowned.

“And? No offense, Aidan. But I thought you didn't give a shit. Especially about Dean. Richard takes you out for dinner and you two have the best fucks, or so you tell me. But Dean? For you he's just the third wheel.”

The dark-haired man winced at his friend's harsh speech, knowing he was right.

“I know I was a dick but I thought Dean understood that it was just sex...or that I have the habit of cheating on my boyfriends.”

Adam sighed, rolling his eyes.

“It's not a question of understanding, when you fall in love you can't stop it. And you would know it if you ever got involved with someone _for real_.”

Aidan wanted to retort and started to think about all his past relationship, his mouth filled with a sour taste. All affairs, one-night stands and he cheated on the most of them.

“Fuck. Just...fuck!”

In that moment his phone buzzed and Aidan felt his heart beating in his chest, a warm smile made its way on his face when he saw the name on the screen. _Deano_.

He held a finger in Adam's direction, letting him know that they were not done.

“Hi, Dean!”

The dark-haired man smiled and got quickly to his feet, running away from the living room.

“Just like a schoolgirl. Open your fucking eyes, Aidan.”

Adam got back to his book, muttering curses to his friend.

 

~*~

 

“Hi, Aidan. I'm coming there to pick you up. Richard wants to see you, is that a problem?”

Dean's voice on the phone was detached and Aidan immediately felt hurt.

“Yeah, um...no problem. There is nothing I have to do.”

Aidan nodded even if Dean couldn't see him and collected his keys, without disconnecting the call.

“Also, I think you need to know you won't be alone. There's Lee.”

The blond whispered, his voice in his ear went straight to his groin, making Aidan bit his lip. He didn't have a self control anymore with the driver.

“Yeah, okay. Sure.”

If Dean caught something was off from his tone, he deliberately ignored it.

“I'm coming.”

The Irishman closed the call and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm.

He wasn't too preoccupied that he was going to share a car with his boyfriend's bitch, he wasn't loyal to him in the first place.

Being in the same car as Dean, though. Boy, that was going to be awkward after he saw that video. _I, Dean Lance O' Gorman, am in love with you._

The words flowed in his head and refused to leave, Aidan felt the beginning of an headache and sighed.

“Adam, I'm off. My boyfriend wants to see me!”

Adam snorted in his book.

“Which one?”

He asked and then laughed when he saw Aidan flipping him the bird from the mirror.

“Whatever, you prick. I'm out.”

The dark-haired male said, closing the door.

“Bitchy today.”

The Brit commented, sipping his tea.

 

~*~

 

No matter how many times he saw Richard's house, he was always awe-struck as the first.

The spacious rooms, the classy and expensive furniture...it was just too much to take in for a country boy.

Lee was polite as ever and during the drive he attempted to small talk and failed miserably. Aidan had to admit, at least he tried.

Dean disappeared as soon as they got off the BMW (yes, this time he was driving a fucking BMW).

Aidan realized how much he hated people with money.

_Then why am I dating one?_

Evangeline, Richard's PA, smiled graciously at him and then addressed Lee.

“Mr Pace, Mr Armitage would like a word.”

The editor merely nodded and made his way toward Richard's studio.

“Would you like something, Dear? Coffee? A cup of tea?”

The Irishman shook his head and Evangeline smiled once again, the click of her heels on the pavement accompanied her leave.

Aidan leaned on the expensive tapestry and started waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

 

 

~*~

 

Dean was grateful his shift was over and reached Graham at his desk.

“Is Aidan still with Mr Armitage?”

He asked while the Scotsman scowled.

“If you mean 'still waiting outside his studio', aye, lad. He is.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow and shot him a confused look.

“I am afraid that...er, Mr Armitage completely forgot about him.”

In all his years working with him, he never saw the security guard more embarrassed.

“You mean...?”

The blond pressed.

“Just watch yourself.”

The Scotsman made a gesture to the monitors of the cameras that guarded the whole house.

Dean peeked and then frowned, looking at Graham who pushed the power bottom on one of the monitors.

The driver watched the scene horrified, Mr Armitage had clearly all but forgotten his boyfriend while he fucked his editor on his desk.

“Holy shit. And Aidan is still out there waiting?”

The guard nodded and Dean felt the rage slowly building inside of him.

“I'm going to take him home. Inform Evangeline.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm sorry it took so long! I've had an hard time at school ^^"  
> Anyway, we are almost over, maybe one or two chapters to go!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!


	5. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. It took me long enough - to be honest, I didn't want to continue this fan fiction, a good friend of mine changed my mind so...here we are!

“Aidan?”  
Dean shook the Irishman's shoulder and the other grunted, then yawned.  
“Oh, Dean. I thought you were Richard.”  
The driver's lips drew to a thin line.  
“Sorry to disappoint you. Richard asked me to accompany you home, looks like he and Lee have a lot to work on.”  
Aidan yawned again, rubbing his eye.  
“I can wait. It's not a problem.”  
Dean crossed his arms on his chest and sighed.  
“Okay, I'm not going to lie to you again. They are in there, having sex.”  
The dark-haired got up from the chair, stretching unimpressed and yawning.  
“Are they now? Maybe we should join.”  
The blond shook his head.  
“That's all you got to say? Your boyfriend is cheating on you with another man, Aidan!”  
Aidan huffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Yes. As I already said, I am not exactly loyal myself.”  
Dean walked past him, bumping his shoulder on Aidan's.  
“Whatever makes you sleep at night. Come, I'm getting you home.”

 

~*~

 

After that, Aidan broke up with Richard, not even bothering with giving an explanation to the man.  
And, honestly?  
He was the first that didn’t had a fucking clue.  
Aidan kept telling himself that it was better this way, that it wasn’t healthy, like Adam liked to say.  
But he was lying to himself. He never really cared.  
Then why…?  
Aidan spent days locked in his room, barely leaving to go to the bathroom and eat. Just like a teenager who just got dumped by her boyfriend.  
He stared at the ceiling, thinking.  
About Richard, about Dean, about all his one-night stands and failed relationships.  
He just couldn’t open himself to people. Adam was the only one. But then again, he and Adam shared a long list of adventures and years together.  
So no, Adam wasn’t even an option.  
Maybe there was something wrong with him.  
Maybe he should call Dean and tell him-  
Nope. Not going to do that.  
And really, even if he called Dean –and that wasn’t going to happen- what was he going to say?  
‘Hey, I just told Rich to go to hell. Want to fuck in the basement or something now?’  
Yeah, right.  
Why it’s so fucking complicated?  
Aidan sighed and turned on his side, resting his head on his arm.  
There, on his nightstand, his phone was resting. And then he saw his car keys, covered in dust.

 

 

~*~

 

“Dean, hi. This is Adam. Aidan’s flatmate? Ring any bells? Yes, uhm, are you with him right now? Because I think he forgot his phone at home. Since, you know, I’m calling from it.”  
At Dean’s negative response, Adam sighed. On that phone there were only thee numbers: his, Richard’s and Dean’s.  
And he had already called Richard.  
“Wait, is Aidan…missing?”  
Dean asked, slightly panicked.  
“No, I mean, yes. But I think he ran away. He doesn’t want to be found because he left his phone here. His car keys are missing. So are all of his clothes. I guess he didn’t tell you anything?”  
“No, no. He didn’t.”  
“Typical Aidan. I’ll let you know if I hear from him.”  
Adam hung up.  
“What have you got in your bloody mind?”  
The Brit left the phone on the dust-covered nightstand and closed the door behind his shoulder.  
He closed it for the last time without knowing it.

 

~*~

 

Aidan breathed the smoke out of his lungs, watching the barely-legal teenagers racing to their cars with their friends and then jumping in, driving to God-knows-where.  
He was too old for that shit, he mused, sipping the crappy coffee from the crappy pit-stop cafeteria.  
And he shouldn’t smoke so near the cars. Or so the sign said.  
Aidan was a coward, he knew it. He knew he picked the coward’s way. Running away, without telling anyone and leaving Adam alone.  
But he just couldn’t copy anymore. He wanted a new, fresh start. With a new Aidan.  
London wasn’t too far away from Oxford, just two hours. He stopped anyway. He wanted to smoke and he was sure as hell he wasn’t going to do that in the car. Too gross.  
Aidan counted the bills in his wallet and concluded he was good enough for a week or two.  
The Irishman got in the car and turned the key in the ignition, ready to start his new, exiting life in London.

 

~*~

 

Dean sighed, hiding his face in his hands.  
What are you playing at, Aidan?  
He never thought the Irishman could be so drastic in his choices.  
Why didn’t he just called? They could have easily resolved all the problems talking over a nice cup of coffee somewhere.  
But no, he was greedy and didn’t want to pay the consequences.  
Fine, suited him.  
Way to shatter his heart then step on it.  
There was nothing left for the driver but his anger.  
He quitted his work with Richard a couple of months after Aidan’s run away and started putting all his emotions in his photography an his paints.  
Dean never thought he would have been aknologed by one of Aidan’s portrait.  
The man that had broken his heart now was making him famous.  
Aidan owned him that much, at least.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to celebrate his new work with his mates at their usual place and that was all that mattered. Just he and Orlando, Lee and Luke. Like a true not-fucked-up adult.  
>  _Yeah, keep lying to yourself, Aidan._

 

 

 

It was fucking freezing. Aidan always hated the cold. And a lot of other things. Like some of his shitty costumers. Or the fact that he had forgotten his beanie at home that morning. Or the not-so-subtle way James checked him out. No, he was really done with that. Just friendly smiles all over for the other Irishman.

Aidan sighed, James was even married. What was up with people? Even past-Aidan had more decency than that. And that was saying something.

After three years in London, you get attached. And never leave. At least that was what happened to him.

But he wasn’t a fool. He wasn’t going to deny he missed Adam and Dean like crazy.

He discovered it casually, that he loved him.

Aidan missed his morning messages with the smiley faces, which was utterly ridiculous for a man of 37 years old.

His little knowing smile over the rearwiever mirror, his smirk whenever Aidan bit his lip when he caught him staring.

‘Sorry. Looks like I can’t concentrate on the road.’ He always whispered, lowering his head and blushing.

That weird feeling when their lips met in secrecy, the smell that was only _Dean_.

Aidan sighed, a cloud left his lips when he did so. Today was his birthday.

Well, now it was over. He was never going to see Dean, Adam or Richard again. No use dwelling on it.

He was going to celebrate his new work with his mates at their usual place and that was all that mattered. Just he and Orlando, Lee and Luke. Like a true not-fucked-up adult.

_Yeah, keep lying to yourself, Aidan._

 

~*~

 

“Get you ass up from that chair, Mr. O’ Gorman. We are going to celebrate.”

Dean merely arched an eyebrow and snorted.

“There is nothing to celebrate!”

He replied, shaking his head and fixing his photos for what must have been the fifth time.

“Dean, are you fucking kidding me? It’s the 1st of December. It’s your bloody birthday.”

The blond shrugged at Jared.

“I don’t really feel like it. Go with Fern, I know you fancy her.”

Jared rolled his eyes and tugged at Dean’s sleeve.

“Move it.”

The older groaned frustrated and shot a sad look at his work.

“Do I really have to? I mean, it’s not like I have no others birthdays to celebrate.”

This time was Jared’s turn to groan.

“Do you hear yourself? That Aidan guy really messed with your head.”

Dean suddenly stiffened.

“Don’t talk about him like that.”

“…And you’re still not over with it. And I think a pint or two might help.”

Dean sighed and grabbed his coat before turning off the lights.

“All right. You are going to buy, though. It’s my birthday, after all.”

Jared shot a smile in his direction and circled his arm around Dean’s shoulders.

“That’s the Kiwi I know.”

The two got in Jared’s car, laughing ad making fun of each other.

“You’re gonna love this place. Tim may give us a little extra.”

Dean’s smile, after that sentence lit up the whole car. Everybody loves free booze.

 

 

~*~

 

Aidan laughed when he saw how fucked up his mates were after only three pints.

“You guys can’t even stand beer!”

Orlando glared at him, making him laugh even more. With the glassy eyes and cheeks on fire he looked hilarious.

“Don’t do that, Orli. You’ll ruin your pretty face.”

Orlando rolled his eyes. Or, well, tried to.

Aidan laughed once more and leaned on the bar, catching the attention of the bartender, a guy named Tim.

Tim was a decent fellow, he was from New Zealand, just like Dean...no. He's not going to think about it.

“Don't give those guys more alcohol or you'll have to kick them out.”

Aidan smirked and so did Tim, nodding.

“Don't worry, I got it. I'll tell Emmett too.”

The Irishman thanked him and made his way outside the pub, patting his pockets in search of his packet of cigarettes.

There were a few smokers outside, most of them were in groups and were talking and laughing between drags of their cigarettes.

Aidain put a cig between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag.

He wondered what Dean was doing right now, maybe celebrating with his family and his fiancé. That left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

“Excuse me, do you have a light?”

a voice with a strange accent asked.

The Irishman searched his pocket distractedly and handed it to the stranger who asked without looking at him in the eyes.

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

Silence followed, the only sound was the guy lighting the cigarette and taking a drag.

“Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I know you.”

Aidan snorted.

“Listen, mate. If you're trying to get some, you picked the wrong person. I'm not interested.”

The stranger with the weird accent started laughing and Aidan flinched. That laugh was familiar.

“No, I'm not trying to flirt with you, believe me. I truly feel like I already know you.”

The Irishman turned to him, slowly. What if it was just a trick of his mind? But no, here he was. Dean. Just a little older than he remembered him, the dimples were still there, like his fascinating blue orbs that could lit up a whole room.

“I believe you, Dean.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, here we are! It was a loong journey with bumps on the road but I'm happy that we got here. Writing this fan fiction was a lot of fun and I enjoyed sharing it with you all. I hope to se y'all soon again. u.u


End file.
